Electric Love
by High-Ranked Demon Nishikawa
Summary: [Requested by Chaoz Fantasy] As Saru's coven finds out Zenkox is acting weird, they find out the coven had been locked. After being freed however, the leader and one of Saru's members start to take a liking in each other - which is heard in the halls one day... [OCxYuuchi / NatsuiroYuuchi / YuuchiLightning


**[ Requested by/Gift for Chaoz Fantasy ]**

_NatsuiroYuuchi / NaYu / YuNa / OCxYuuchi_

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights of the IE series and characters go to Level-5. Natsuiro "Lightning" Tsuko (OC) belongs to Chaoz Fantasy

**WARNING**: vampires, violence, lemon, blood, etc.

* * *

Saru held his hand in front of the group, signalling them to stop.

They had come in a dusty hall and cries and sobs came from not so far away.

"He prisoned humans!?" Yokka whispered.

Saru gritted his teeth, Fei worriedly looking at his mate. "Saru?"

The other vampire smiled back at him, signalling he was fine. Thought he knew Fei could feel he was kinda nervous right now.

Yokka wetted his lips and slowly walked further.

"Y-yokka! Come back!" Meia spoke stern, doing her best to keep her voice down.

The blue-haired boy just ignored her and walked closer, then his eyes widened and he gasped. The boy fell on his butt, shocked.

Saru stiffened. 'What's happening?'

Giris and Yuuchi ran towards the other and also gasped in shock.

"S-saru...?" Giris said. "You must see this..."

The others shared looks and then went over. Instead of death humans or humans in life threatening conditions - they found vampires.

Fei ran to a cage with a girl with long brown hair looked up. "Ah! Y-you must run! H-he will kill you guys. Akur almost killed our leader."

Fei and Saru exchanged glances and then back to the girl.

"Where is your leader?" Giris questioned.

"We don't know," a boy in the same cage answered. "He locked her far away..."

Yokka sighed, Meia passing by him and holding on the trails. "Can't her mate use telepathy to communicate with her?'

The girl scratched her back and glanced at the boy. "Well..."

The boy coughed. "See is too weak to use her powers. When Akur fought against her, he nearly killed her. A slave if him locked her somewhere else."

"And above all!" the girl spoke above him when he finisht. "She.. has no mate."

Saru growled. "Also that..."

"Not that you would be able to free her," a voice said.

Yuuchi flinched and spun around to meet dark green eyes. "I'm Akur. Welcome in my nice palace~ Now, mind to leave? I have a date with Sato."

"W-wha!? Leader's ally?" the girl sqeualed.

"Until I kill him - yes." Akur then dissapeared, having used teleportation.

"We must free them," Fei said.

Yuuchi and Yokka nodded and opened the cages. Yokka quickly returning to his mate , Yuuchi being seeming to be frozen on his place before opening all cages.

Saru heaved his head. "Now up to Akur!"

* * *

A paralyzing shock went to her body.

"Saru's coven is here..." the girl muttered and took a sharp breath. Her lungs felt dry and her troat did hurt. Just like the rest of her body.

She moved her eyes over the heavy barricaded cage. 'Demo...'

"HOW YOU CAME OUT-!? Saru! I knew it!"

The girl chuckled slightly. Saru most probably have had released her people. Akur's face should be priceless right now. Oh, how she would have lived to see that.

Knowing she couldn't she sat down on the ground.

Using her aura now wouldn't be a goid idea. Her body was restoring and she hadn't got any blood lately.

"Help...?" she uselessly murmured.

* * *

Angry, Saru threw the taller boy against the wall.

"I asked something," he hissed.

Akur gave the white-haired vampire a look of disgust and stood up.

"Attack! That's a comnand!" he said, his slaves running at Saru's coven. But before they even could get close, a cobalt blue aura threw them back.

"What's happening here?" a boy with spiky red hair asked. "Where is Lightning?"

"Sato! T-they... they kilked her! They killed her!" Akur said and started crying.

Sato blinked but then narrowed his eyes. "What!?"

Akur was about to stand up when Saru slammed him back to the wall. "You filthy-!"

The red-haired ally stood there, confusion stunning him and his coven just watching in just such confusement as their leader.

Yuuchi flinched again. _Help...?_

His eyes widened. 'That voice... Could it be?'

Suddenly Yokka, Meia and Giris ran off. Yuuchi biting his lip.

"Minna, lend a hand!" Fei said and the others moved to take on the 'slaves' while Akur finally started to get serious and released his aura.

Then, the room darkened instantly.

"W-wha-?" Fei gaped.

"Ah, it's her," Sato smiled.

"... Death..." a figure stood in front of Yokka, Meia and Giris, an huge ball of black with violet-colored electricity bounding together. "... Lightning..."

Akur screamed out in pain.

"Akur, you where as dumb to let me live. Isn't it?" the girl smirked and walked forward. Her dark shaded, pink hair and pink eyes glinstering from the aura she had used.

"What!? How can you be healed already!?" Akur peeped - literally.

A dark smirk plastered her features. "I don't only use blood to recover, remember? I also can use electricity to heal. And. My cage was one and all electric loaded."

Akur's face paled. "No way..."

Lightning closed her eyes, a small smile now decorating her face. "Sato, onegai.*"

The boy nodded and his coven started to pierce knifes and teeth through Akur's slaves - excisting out of both vampires as humans.

Sato himself took Akur for his. He launched himself at the guy and stook a small knife in his leg.

"AAHH!' Akur screamed.

The shorter vampire smirked and took two small, blue knifes out and stook them in the shoulders of the guy who was crying beneath him.

"Now..." Sato purred. "The final..."

He took a nice, sharp knife and torn Akur's shirt. On the revealed skin he wrote 'BETRAYMENT' and then lifted his head as a grimace decorated his innocent face. 'Last wish?"

"S-stop... It hurts..." Akur cried.

Sato smiled. "As you wish~ Here we go!"

As he realized what he meant his eyes widened. In order to stop the pain follows death.

Akur just wanted to protest as a large blade pierced through the front and sticking out at the other side of his body. His heart getting refained to beat.

"You know, I discovered... The flesh is easy to go through, but the heart is stronger and needs a harder push." At tge last words, he twisted the knife while still inside the other's body.

Akur's last scream echoed through the room.

Sato took a handchief out his pocket and cleaned his big knife.

Lightning had walked over to Saru.

"I'm sorry for all trouble, Saryuu. I was weak, so my coven was overpowered."

Saru smiled a small smile. "It's okay, as leader its hard to protect your coven. Even for me, as the strongest vampire. So, don't feel guilty."

Lightning balled her fist, opened it, balled it and opened it again in front of her view.

"Lately we didn't got enough blood, Akur took advange of that. I couldn't even reach Sato-chan before I got defeated. I'm a failure as leader..." Lightning mumbled.

Fei walked closer and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Everyone got problems..."

Sato smiled bright and nodded and embraced the girl. "Don't worry~ I will always help ya nee-chan~!"

Feida gasped. "NEE-CHAN!?"

Lightning groaned and kicked the guy's ass. "You moron. Stop being all caring and kind."

Yokka and Giris burst out laughing at the scene.

"Well, Saru. Mind letting Sato-chan and me join your coven? I promise on my grave we won't betray you. Everyone who does will be executed by myself personally. Even nii-chan."

"W-whaaat!? You have to be kidding!" the boy cried out.

Lightning glared daggers at him. "Do I ever make a joke?"

Sato went silenced and sulked. "I'm doomed...~"

Saru held out his hand to the pink-haired vampire girl. "I would be glad."

Fei smiled and pumped his fist in the air. "This screams for a party! Lets all get delicious food and drinks! Feida is the best after all~"

The two siblings chuckled and Sato then held up an apple. "Someone seen a pig?"

Everyone started laughing. The fake sun Akur had made shining at them.

"Lets go then!" Meia giggled.

* * *

Yuuchi sighed and took his glass with water outside.

"Saru lately really is close with Fei and Meia with..." his eyes narrowed sadly. "And I don't even found my mate... How unfair life can be..."

"Hmm? Where are you talking about?"

Yuuchi shot his head up and to the side. A familiar girl grinned at him.

"Surprise~! Hehe, did I shock you again Yuu-san?" Lighting smirked wide.

A warm feeling spread to him and suddenly the need to set his fangs in the fine skin of the leader of Zenkox teased him. To feel her warm breath heating up his body.

"Yuu-san? Yo-ho~ Contact with Earth?" the girl grinned.

Before realizing and getting it to stop, his face was flushed bright red.

"E-etto..." he mumbled.

Lightning frowned. "Nani?*"

As soon as their eyes met, he noticed electricity hitting him again on a...very private area...

The girl innocently walked closer. "What is wrong? Your friend seems happy. Secretly watching porn, Yuu-san?"

Yuuchi slightly moaned as another electrical shock teased his Little Friend.

"L-lightning, stop that!" he groaned.

The girl smirked. "Hmm, naah. Why should I?"

She fully released her power. Now using her power to tease his nipples and ass cheeks also.

"A-ah!" Yuuchi moaned.

Lightning smirked and walked closer, her fangs setting in his smooth skin. His blood smelled nice and her whole body shivered in excitement at the taste of his body.

A light, purring moan came from the girl and she released him to lock eyes.

"Yuuchi~ You taste fabulous. O-ne-gai," she pleaded.

"Mate?" he said hopefull.

"No. True mate~ Now, please~?" she begged.

Yuuchi smiled and hugged her. "Your or my room?"

"Yours!"

The two run while holding hands to the room of the guy. The boy pushing her on the bed immediately.

Aiming for dominance he bit her shoulder, the girl resisting and biting his neck.

Excitement filling him, he torn her blouse open and sucked on her breasts. Her moans growing louder.

He got more and more excited and teased her thights with his fingers.

Lightning moved forward and rolled on top of him, biting in his collarbone and letting her tonque slide at the skin. On his spot she started to suck.

His breath quickened and he thightened his grip on her and bit in her earlobe.

"Hmm, Yuuchi~" Lightning moaned.

He torn his jeans open and pulled his cock out. Trusting in the girl as soon as her shorts were out.

"A-AH! Y-YUUCHI!" she moaned.

He planted his fangs another time in her shoulder and trusted deep into her thight, hot pussy. Moaning beneath him in pleasure.

He slowly trusted into her. Her moans making him more excited.

"Y-Yuuchi~ More! More~!" she breathed.

Purring, he let his hands trail at her sides and sucked the girl's breasts while trusting in faster. The girl moving in sync with him to deepen their love-making actions.

Yuuchi groaned. "AHAHH!"

Having his cock burried inside of the pink-haired felt so incredible. The whole world could explode without his realizing. It was like the missing part of him had returned.

Every time he pulled his vock out, a cold feeling went through him.

"MORE~! YUU~UU~ UUCHI!"

His release was coming closer and he sucked harder on the breast while his other teased the other.

Then Lightning hit her limit and screamed for him while he slammed his cock faster and harder inside of her, releasing his seed as her pussy tightened desperately around his cock.

He fell next to the girl and hugged her tightly.

"I love you... Lightning..." Yuuchi whispered in the pink-haired girl's ear.

"I love you too, Yuuchi," she smiled.

They shared a kiss before dazing off to sleep.

A certain white-haired vampire with his mate chuckling as they passed by the room.

"I told you they were perfect for each other, " Fei grinned.

Saru chuckled. "Yes, they are."

* * *

**Somehow I have the feeling this was kinda lame... TT3TT**

**Well, please leave a review!**

**And pay a visit to Chaoz Fantasy sometime too ;)**


End file.
